


the dragons are no more dangerous than us

by MiathiBlue



Series: they say you are their sun, as if your guidance has ever led them to safety [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiathiBlue/pseuds/MiathiBlue
Summary: Formatted for Tumblr.From the POV of Two.





	the dragons are no more dangerous than us

**Author's Note:**

> Formatted for Tumblr.
> 
> From the POV of Two.

There is a boy in the College who barely speaks, lips shut tight under dark hair and darker eyes. He is  **brilliant** , you think, watching the light work around his fingers, the furrow between his eyes. You met him when you were but a child, the voices around you fading into nothing.  _Eight_ , you say, and he blinks in surprise.  _Two_ , he murmurs back, and you feel like there should be more. There is more in his eyes, but you can’t remember, **you can’t remember -**

( _I think you were in my dreams last night_ , you tell him over breakfast, and you watch him pause. He says nothing, but you think there is  **knowledge** in the curve of his frown,  **secrets** in the shadows under his eyes. There is something he is not telling you.)

Your hands shake under the  **burden** of magic, your thoughts plagued by fear. You aren’t strong enough, you can’t handle the pressure and the darkness is coming in.  _You have to breathe,_  he says from beside you, and his voice cuts through the fog.  _You’re just as good as I am,_  he adds, eyes hidden behind his hair.  _Maybe better, in some things._

(You dream of a goddess with long golden hair and a smile as warm as the sun. She is comforting and feels like home, her arm around your shoulders. You  **breathe** easier under her gaze, under the heat of the sun.  _You’re better than you think you are_ , she tells you,  _just take a breath and believe._ )

Some days you feel too  **big** for the walls, too  **big** for the snow that dusts your skin. On these days your hands are strong, although the magic is a foreign burn under your skin. On these days you want to call him by a different name.  _Cayden,_  you want to call.  _Cayden, what are you hiding?_

( _I dream about her too,_  he tells you, his voice breaking through your thoughts. You jump, hands trembling as the words filter through. He sits beside you, but his quill is paused and he is looking at the sun.  _The women with golden hair,_  he adds, but you know, who else could it be?)

There comes a day where the sun breaks through the clouds, where the snow stops falling. You stand on the walls and he is beside you, and today he trembles. There is anticipation in the air, you can  **taste** it on your tongue. You know not what you are waiting for, only that it is coming.

( _You’ll see soon,_  he tells you, and he turns. There is something in his eyes, something bright, something alive _. She dreams about us, too._ )

There is a women striding towards you with long golden hair and a smile as warm as the sun. You think she is speaking, but the  **amber** of her eyes are the secret that Eight was hiding. The memories fall into place like the snow, and you fall forward into the  **warmth** of home.  _Thirteen_ , you whisper, and her laugh is the coming of dawn.

( _Its okay,_  the goddess whispers.  _I am here now._ )


End file.
